Separate Ways
by Nami DVK
Summary: La vida hizo que sus caminos se separen y creen que es mejor así. Serie de Drabbles de los personajes de RE6.
1. No soy una heroína - Ada Wong

**Disclaimer: **Resident Evil pertenece a Capcom (gracias por hacer mi infancia tan feliz), yo tomé sus personajes para esta historia.

* * *

**No soy una heroína**

Y ahí estaba ella, con mayores asuntos que resolver, pero no podía evitarlo. Sí, Ada Wong tenía que salvarse a sí misma, esta vez tenía la misión de salvar a Ada Wong de Carla, ese clon barato que había hecho Simmons y que carecía de su talento y genialidad, pero sin embargo estaba haciendo otra cosa ahora mismo: estaba salvándolo otra vez.

Ada Wong nunca fue una mujer modesta y había un rubio que podía dar cuenta de ello: Lyon S. Kennedy, «el eterno superviviente», según Ada, quien hoy mismo está respirando gracias a que ella otra vez volvió a salvarlo. Hoy es China y el Virus C, ayer fueron los Iluminados y Wesker. ¡Qué ironía que hoy mismo ella salvó a su hijo y a la niña de Raccon City de la muerte! La vida parece un chiste.

Se lo quedó mirando frente al edificio en llamas y le sonrió. Estaban tan lejos y las explosiones eran tan intensas, que era imposible escuchar lo que él le decía, pero no necesitaba siquiera saber leer los labios para darse cuenta de que la estaba llamando. Lyon estaba tan confundido como siempre, él tenía todas las pruebas del mundo matar a Ada Wong por ser una terrorista internacional y sin embargo creía en su inocencia. Ese tipo de personalidad, pensaba Ada Wong, era la que lo hacía tan propenso al peligro. Si Helena Harper no hubiese estado con él cuando se inició el caos en China, Lyon habría muerto antes de matar al presidente… si es que se puede matar a alguien que ya está muerto, ¿no?

Quizás algún día Ada Wong responda a alguna de sus preguntas, lo más probable es que no lo haga. Quizás Lyon se canse de confiar en una mujer que jamás explica de qué bando está, lo más probable es que no lo haga.

Quizás Ada Wong algún día le diga que ella siempre toma trabajos en donde él está porque quiere que siga siendo un eterno superviviente pero...

Ada sabe que es más divertido actuar desde las sombras.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué podría decir? A partir del RE 4 me quedé encascada con el personaje de Ada Wong, la chica me encanta y en el RE 6 ya terminé de definirla como la heroína antihéroe del año. Es una opinión y es cuestión de gustos. Espero les haya gustado, la semana que viene subo otro más. :) **

**¡Salú!**

**-Nami**


	2. Hasta siempre, Capitán - Piers Nivans

**Disclaimer: **Resident Evil pertenece a Capcom (gracias por hacer mi infancia tan feliz), yo tomé sus personajes para esta historia.

* * *

**Hasta siempre, capitán.**

_Sé que esta no es una buena forma de despedirse, pero es la forma en la que he decidido morir. Creo que mientras tenga ese tipo beneficio, podré haber dicho que fui un hombre libre. No, no podré cumplir con la misión que me encomendó, Capitán. No voy a poder dirigir la BSAA como lo ha pedido, pero me iré en paz. Me iré en paz porque sé que no todo está perdido, que aún tenemos esperanzas… esperanzas de atrapar a Ada Wong y a todos los malditos que siembran el terror en el mundo. _

_Sé que hay esperanzas porque pude enviar a la superficie a nuestra esperanza: pude salvarlo, Capitán, y también me he salvado a mí mismo porque hoy moriré como un humano. Pero hoy cometí el peor pecado que puede concebir un ser humano que lucha a diario para destruir monstruos… porque hoy tuve que convertirme en un monstruo para derrotar a otro monstruo… y como un monstruo moriré. ¡Justicia poética!_

_No quiero que vuelva a pasar lo de Finn, esto no es su culpa, yo he decidido morir de esta forma para que al menos uno de los dos pueda salir con vida de este lugar. ¡Mierda!, esta vez no estaré para sacarlo de ningún bar inmundo, Capitán, así que téngalo en cuenta y sea considerado._

_Lo siento, no quería emocionarme, pero supongo que las despedidas no son lo mío. Mi hora ha llegado, y con ella la hora del monstruo que nos persigue, ¡al menos voy a llevarme a uno de esos conmigo al otro lado!_

_Sea fuerte capitán, porque hoy es el día._

La cápsula de escape donde iba Chris Redfield desapareció de la vista de Piers en menos de diez segundos. Ese fue el tiempo que necesitó para despedirse, recargar su poder y lanzar la última descarga eléctrica sobre Haos.

* * *

**¡Jelou! Particularmente con Piers, me pasó de haberme comprado el RE6 y pasado todo con mi hermano. Yo jugué con Piers, y la parte en la que se muere me quedé como "¡OMFG, este es el mejor final de todas las historias del RE6!" Sigo pensando eso y a raíz de eso surgió este Drabble.**

**¡Salú!**

**PD: ¡Carla!, me encanta que te encante x)**

**-Nami**


	3. El hijo de Wesker

**Disclaimer: **Resident Evil pertenece a Capcom (gracias por hacer mi infancia tan feliz), yo tomé sus personajes para esta historia.

* * *

**El hijo de Wesker**

«Jake Wesker.» Ella prefirió escribirlo así cuando tuvo que hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo, si no podía distraerse.

Wesker, ese apellido que le había dado tanto miedo hasta que le llegó la noticia de que la BSAA había terminado con él. Gracias a Clare ella pudo sobrevivir a esa inhumano encierro; gracias a Chris fue libre. Le debía la vida a los Redfield y lo que estaba haciendo o estaba por hacer, en todo caso iba a ir en contra de todo lo que ella creía que era correcto. «¡No! ¡Con el hijo del enemigo no!» se repetía cada vez que miraba de más a su compañero y rezaba por no cruzarse en el mismo camino de Chris cosa que claramente no sucedió… ¡Qué pequeña es China! con un hombre que iba a meterle un trozo de plomo en la cabeza y luego a preguntar si de verdad era Redfield o el verdulero de la esquina. Ella tenía un objetivo, un trabajo, ¡sí señor!, tenía que llevar al _hijo de Wesker_ a salvo para así extraer su sangre y al fin terminar con este virus molesto.

Nada más.

No importaba que ella hubiese descubierto el lado humano de Jake, como sin querer empezó a llamarlo; no importaba que la hubiera salvado incontables veces es que él sólo quería sus millones, le era funcional, la necesitaba viva, nada más . Claro que ambos pasaron por alto esa noche en la montaña, donde una pequeña cabaña de madera a punto de deshacerse era lo único que los resguardaba de la muerte y pensar en sexo era algo prácticamente inevitable.

No importaba que el hijo de Wesker le haya dicho que sólo quería cincuenta dólares, lo que había salido la extracción… O quizá eso era lo que más le dolía y hacía imposible no llamarlo Jake.

* * *

**¡Buen día, buenas tardes, buenas noches! **

**Aww que Jake y Sherry son lo más tierno que hay, ¿no? Espero no haya quedado muy cursi :P**

**¡Nos olemos!**

**-Nami**


	4. Canción de Carla

**Disclaimer: **Resident Evil pertenece a Capcom, yo tomé sus personajes para esta canción rara.

* * *

**Canción de Carla**

.

_Yo soy la quimera del infortunio,_

_soy la mano que borra el último halo de luz de tu mirada._

_Soy el verdugo de tu alma,_

_la que no conocerá perdón._

_Soy muerte y destrucción._

_Soy un mar que no conoce la calma_

_y el dios que no conoce la desesperación._

_Soy hermosa a tus ojos que quieren poseerme,_

_mas no acercarse y mucho menos tocarme._

_No pueden verme sin quedarse ciegos ni oírme sin llorar._

_¡Ámenme! ¡Témanme!_

_¡Sucumban ante Ada Wong, devoradora del sol!_

_Y los niños lloraron la sangre de sus venas_

_Y la noche un día nació._

_Este día es todos los días,_

_El tiempo murió._

_¡Canten los heraldos de la destrucción!_

_¡Baile el pequeño cegador en mi corazón!_

_¡Ámenme! ¡Témanme!_

_¡Sucumban ante Ada Wong, devoradora del sol!_

_Cuando se encontraron al fin_

_El rencor y el desamor;_

_Y cuando el gusano del solemne sueño despertó,_

_la reina creció._

_Tembló la tierra y lloró Dios,_

_El agua del mar se esfumó y_

_los nuevos querubines bailaron la canción._

_Hoy nace tu reina, _

_Reina para siempre,_

_Reina un nuevo Dios._

_¡Ámenme! ¡Témanme!_

_¡Sucumban ante Ada Wong, devoradora del sol!_

* * *

**Esto es lo más raro que escribí en la vida, lejos. Carla era eso, una cosa muy rara.**

**Salú.**

**-Nami**


End file.
